


The Voice [Голос]

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤЭкстренное смс с простым текстом: «SOS! Срочно! Встречаемся в лофте Дерека. КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ!» получила вся стая. Стайлз нечасто созывал всех, а точнее, вообще никогда. Обычно он шел к Скотту, а дальше они вместе решали проблему. И тогда уже Скотт, если они не справлялись своими силами, обращался к остальным. Потому все поспешили на место встречи, ведомые скорее любопытством, нежели тревогой.





	The Voice [Голос]

ㅤㅤЭкстренное смс с простым текстом: «SOS! Срочно! Встречаемся в лофте Дерека. КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ!» получила вся стая. Стайлз нечасто созывал всех, а точнее, вообще никогда. Обычно он шел к Скотту, а дальше они вместе решали проблему. И тогда уже Скотт, если они не справлялись своими силами, обращался к остальным. Потому все поспешили на место встречи, ведомые скорее любопытством, нежели тревогой.

ㅤㅤГерой события явился последним. Он влетел в просторное помещение, размахивая руками хуже обычного и тараторя с порога:

ㅤㅤ— Я должен успеть вам все рассказать, пока это не началось. Все ужасно! Просто отвратительно! Хуже не придумаешь! Я в жопе! Конечно, не следовало хамить пожилой даме, но она вела себя просто отвратительно! Я всего лишь сделал замечание! Кто же знал, что она окажется ведьмой! И нам нужно снять проклятие до того, как оно сведет меня с ума!

ㅤㅤСтилински выдал бы еще больший поток слов, но его перебил Дерек:

ㅤㅤ— Угомонись, Стайлз, не мельтеши и говори по порядку. Как она тебя прокляла?

ㅤㅤ— Хейл привычно хмурился, раздраженный тем, что его планы на день пошли прахом. А ведь он собирался посмотреть «Дневник Памяти». Идиотский фильм, конечно, но… что-то его цепляло в том, как герои дожили до преклонных лет, сохраняя свои чувства. Ему такое не светит с его образом жизни, хотя маленький романтик в глубине души мечтал о схожих отношениях, — продекларировал низкий мужской голос, не принадлежавший никому из присутствующих.

ㅤㅤ— Что это за хрень? — выпалил, подскакивая, Джексон.

ㅤㅤ– Уиттмор, обнаруживший диск с «Дневником Памяти» в лофте, был уверен, что неведомый рассказчик говорит истинную правду, а потому опасался, что находящаяся в комнате Лидия Мартин узнает о его тайных наклонностях.

ㅤㅤ— Это и есть мое проклятие, — заговорил Стайлз, — этот Голос молчит, пока кто-то говорит, потому я и пытался вам объяснить. Я не знаю, что делать! У меня уже язык еле ворочается от постоянной трескотни, да-да, такое тоже бывает! Я же человек, мне свойственно уставать. Но когда я молчу, он начинает говорить и…

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы описать весь ужас и боль, которые испытал, пока вспоминал о своих самых потаенных страхах, самых сокровенных желаниях. Он ни за что не признался бы друзьям, но ему не хотелось приходить или звать их на помощь, потому что Стайлз боится, что они узнают то, чего им знать не следует, но всякому терпению есть предел, — продолжил мысль Стилински его неосязаемый спутник.

ㅤㅤ— И что, он читает мысли всех, кто оказывается рядом с тобой? — спросил Скотт. 

ㅤㅤ– Озвучив свой вопрос вслух, юный МакКолл представил себе одну из серий мультфильма «Южный Парк», просмотренную на днях. Удостоверившись, что его мысли как на ладони, юноша запаниковал, опасаясь, что Эллисон и Кира узнают о том, как часто Скотт представляет их вместе, фантазируя об отношениях втроем. Причем он размышлял не только о сексе, но и о простых вещах, вроде похода в кино или кафе. Впрочем, даже влюбленный по уши романтик рано или поздно будет представлять себе горячие сцены с объектом своего обожания, — проговорил голос.

ㅤㅤ— Фу, Скотт! — возмутилась Эллисон.

ㅤㅤ– Восклицание охотницы было переполнено отвращением, которого девушка на самом деле не испытывала. Иногда ей было любопытно, каково это — встречаться с другой девушкой, а потому сейчас она представляла себе, как целует Киру, исследуя ее тело своими тонкими пальчиками. МакКолла в ее фантазиях не было. Сидевшая неподалеку Эрика тоже начала размышлять на эту тему. Вот уж кого явно не смущало чтение собственных мыслей, потому что она была готова поделиться полётом своей фантазии, поведав о том, что уже давно шипперит Скотта и Айзека.

ㅤㅤ— Серьезно? — спросил Айзек, таращась на Эрику.

ㅤㅤ— Вы живете в одном доме! Вас грех не шипперить, — облизнулась Рейес.

ㅤㅤ— «Дневник Памяти»?

ㅤㅤ– Спросил подошедший к Дереку Стайлз, — подхватил Голос. — Стилински надеялся, что на общем фоне его попытки разузнать о жизни альфы останутся незамеченными, ведь куда «Дневнику Памяти» соперничать с эротическими фантазиями, которым с такой легкостью поддаются переполненные гормонами подростки.

ㅤㅤ— Это мой любимый фильм, кстати, — поддержала его Лидия, которой не хотелось ничего знать о тройничках, гей-шипперах и прочих секретах 18+.

ㅤㅤ— О, да у вас, оказывается, дофига общего, — с сарказмом произнес Стайлз, тыкая пальцами в Лидию и Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— Раз они так похожи, может, ты уже переключишь свое внимание с моей девушки на Дерека? — посоветовал Джексон.

ㅤㅤ— Уиттмора жутко раздражал этот парень, потому он намеренно поднял тему влюбленности, надеясь услышать, что Стайлз давно охладел к Лидии, сам же Стилински молился, пытаясь вспомнить текст «Отче наш», лишь бы имя его сердечной привязанности так и не было произнесено. Ему было невдомек, что объект его обожания уже давно в курсе якобы тайной влюбленности Стайлза, но об этом позже.

ㅤㅤВ комнате повисла тишина. Самая настоящая гробовая тишина. Стилински покраснел, как маков цвет, и с повышенным интересом принялся рассматривать носки своих кед.

ㅤㅤ— А в кого он влюблен? — спросил Джексон.

ㅤㅤ— Все как по команде уставились на Дерека, — вернулся к своей работе Голос, — нервируя таким образом альфу. Хейла не покидало ощущение, словно его приперли к стенке и ждут, что он что-то скажет или сделает. Вот только Дерек не собирался ничего менять в своей жизни, потому сохранял хмурое выражение лица, свидетельствовавшее о непоколебимости собственного решения. Подобная позиция Хейла больно ранила Стайлза, который мечтал сдохнуть прямо сейчас или хотя бы слинять из лофта прежде, чем расплачется. Он сам считал слезы проявлением слабости: мужчины не должны плакать. Вот только его глаза считали иначе, проявляя себя в самые трудные моменты жизни Стилински и увлажняясь как по щелчку пальцев. Стая с сочувствием и сожалением смотрела, как Стайлз идет к выходу. Даже Джексон, которого этот парень искренне раздражал, сейчас сопереживал ему, считая, что никто не достоин такого позора.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, сделай что-нибудь! — потребовала Эрика, толкая альфу в плечо.

ㅤㅤ— Хейл, со свойственной всем оборотням проворностью, догнал Стилински и схватил его за руку, — комментировал Голос. — Стая затаила дыхание, надеясь, что сейчас они станут свидетелями искреннего разговора между Стайлзом и Дереком, на отношения которых уже давно принимаются ставки. Каждый предвкушал, что вот-вот сорвет банк. И только Стайлз ненавидел все это, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Впрочем, Дерек разделял его эмоции: он не любил становиться центром внимания, потому решил пойти по пути Стилински — трепаться без умолку, лишь бы заткнуть этот гадкий голос.

ㅤㅤ— Нам нужно дождаться Дитона. Он уже в пути и сможет с этим разобраться, — сообщил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Как давно ты знаешь? — вместо этого спросил Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Думаю, нам лучше уйти, — проявила тактичность Кира.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек молчал, нарушая собственный план полномасштабных мероприятий, направленных против Голоса. Кира пыталась вытолкать всех из лофта, тяжелее всего было с любопытной Эрикой. И только Уиттмор, схватив Лидию, спешил уйти как можно быстрее, все еще опасаясь, что Мартин услышит о его позорных страпон-фантазиях.

ㅤㅤ— Страпон-фантазиях? — переспросила Эрика, нагоняя вышедшую из лофта парочку.

ㅤㅤ— Эллисон, Айзек, Скотт и Кира поспешили прочь, не желая мешать объяснению Стайлза с Дереком, а еще торопясь попрактиковаться в остроумии над Уиттмором. Скотт даже облизывался, предвкушая едкую реплику на тему того, почему у Джексона такой отвратительный характер. И только у Киры хватало такта воздерживаться от участия в подобных разговорах.

ㅤㅤДверь лофта с шумным лязгом задвинулась, оставляя Стайлза наедине с Дереком.

ㅤㅤ— Они оба молчали, не в силах произнести ни слова, — продолжил Голос.

ㅤㅤ— Так, давай без третьего лишнего, — велел Стилински. — Почему ты не сказал, Дерек?

ㅤㅤ— Я должен был завалиться к тебе в комнату и заявить, сидя на подоконнике: «Хей, Стайлз, я тут почувствовал твою влюбленность, прости, чувак, у нас ничего не получится?» — огрызнулся Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Необязательно вот так в лоб! – возмутился парень. — Ты мог бы мягко намекнуть, что тебя не интересуют отношения с парнями или что ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз замолчал, дожидаясь ответа Дерека, — вклинился Голос. — Вот только Хейл ничего говорить не собирался, потому что у него были отношения с парнями, да и к самому Стилински он чувствовал кое-что.

ㅤㅤ— Этот херов диктор бесит сильнее тебя, — прорычал Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, а я очень даже проникся к нему, — заявил Стайлз. — Чувак, ты там остановился на «кое-что чувствовал к Стилински»?

ㅤㅤ— Ничего особенного, Стайлз. Я не испытываю к тебе каких-то особенных чувств, но ты не оставляешь меня равнодушным. В основном, бесишь. Чуть реже вызываешь желание вырвать тебе глотку. А еще…

ㅤㅤ— Погоди, погоди! — перебил он. — Ты реально делаешь это? Пытаешься говорить без остановки, лишь бы Голос не озвучил чего-то лишнего о тебе?

ㅤㅤ— Нет, я просто отвечал на твой вопрос.

ㅤㅤ— Солгал Дерек, — подключился к беседе невидимый «второй пилот» Стайлза. — На самом деле Хейлу не хотелось, чтобы кто-то ковырялся в его душе и давал лишнюю надежду влюбленному в него мальчишке, потому что Дерек не намерен вступать в какие-либо отношения.

ㅤㅤ— Давать надежду? — перебил Стайлз, азартно сверкая глазами. — Так я тебе нравлюсь? Ты просто упрямишься из серии «я альфа, и со мной опасно иметь дело»?

ㅤㅤДерек закатил глаза, не произнеся ни слова, но за него этим услужливо занялся болтливый Голос:

ㅤㅤ— Хейл размышлял о том, как объяснить Стайлзу, что он не заводит отношений, потому что устал терять тех, кого любит, а все, кто дорог Дереку, умирают рано или поздно. Тем более, что…

ㅤㅤ— Херня это все, хмуроволк, серьезно! В отношениях с тобой или нет, я рискую головой каждый божий день! Меня неоднократно пытались убить, и если ты…

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз хотел использовать словосочетание «любишь меня», но запнулся, сомневаясь в правильности выбранного чувства, ведь Дерек мог просто испытывать к нему симпатию или находить привлекательным. Сам Стайлз считал, что он выглядит как тот танцующий скелет из старого диснеевского мультика, только с еще более паршивой координацией. В общем, это не та мысль, на которой он хотел сосредоточиться, ведь Стилински подбирал синоним слову «люблю», достаточно выразительный, но не столь броский.

ㅤㅤ— Короче, — Стайлз остановил бесконечный поток слов от Голоса, — если у тебя есть ко мне чувства, — вновь вернулся он к беседе с Дереком, — то лучше пойди у них на поводу, потому что с тобой или без тебя, мне постоянно грозит опасность. И если в какой-то момент меня не станет, то ты будешь горевать не меньше, чем если мы начнем встречаться. Просто упустишь много всего, что обычно делают парочки. Свидания там, поцелуи, с… совместный просмотр «Дневника Памяти».

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз хотел использовать слово «секс», но в последний момент смущение заставило его упомянуть нечто нейтральное, — подсказал Голос.

ㅤㅤ— Как же ты меня бесишь, — в сердцах простонал Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— Я подумаю о том, что ты сказал, — хмуро заявил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Собственный упрямый характер не позволял Хейлу согласиться с доводами Стайлза прямо сейчас, — продекларировал Голос, — потому он предпочел уйти от прямого ответа и помурыжить бедолагу парочку лишних дней.

ㅤㅤСтилински вскинул руки в победном жесте, закричав:

ㅤㅤ— Да! Я встречаюсь с Дереком Хейлом!

ㅤㅤ— Я еще не давал тебе своего согласия, — возразил тот, но Стайлз лишь отмахнулся:

ㅤㅤ— Ну, считай, это репетицией. Через пару дней повторю все на официальной основе, — сообщил Стилински, сияя счастливой улыбкой.

ㅤㅤ— Когда Стайлз явился в лофт, он надеялся, что стая поможет ему решить одну раздражающую проблему, — сообщил Голос. — Так и случилось: его отношения с Дереком получили свое развитие, а страдания от безответной любви остались в прошлом. Вот только проблема с проклятием все еще давлела над ним, но ее решение — это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
